


You Are The Reason

by TerminusPride



Category: South Park
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kyman - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh My God, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminusPride/pseuds/TerminusPride
Summary: I got the inspiration for this fic from a song called You Are The Reason by Calum Scott. It's so cute. I thought it fit Kyman so here I am, writing it. The song lyrics will be in ~here~ with the perspective changing between Cartman and Kyle through each verse with the final verse alternating between them. Also, I aged them up a few years to around 15-16.Enjoy!





	You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletRedRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedRoses/gifts).



~There goes my heart beating~

I looked Kyle in his emerald green eyes. I fall into a trance, my gaze fixated on them when his voice brings me back to reality. "Hello! Earth to Fatass! What did you want to say?" He cocked his head to the side, laying his hands on his hips as red curls escaped out from under the green hat he always wore. I take a deep breath...

~Cause you are the reason~

"Kyle...go out with me. I like you. Like...not like like, but more like....love like. If that makes sense..."

~I'm losing my sleep~

It's true, I admit to myself. All those years of tormenting him was because I liked him but didn't know how to express it. It's kept me up countless nights, especially after we would fight but life would go on. We fought like a married couple. When he was gone, yeah, I could torment Butters or Kenny but it lost it's edge with out Kyle to match me. I knew... I figured it out a while ago...that it was because I had feelings for him. I guess I couldn't fight it any longer, so here we are....

~Please come back now~

I want him with me...not as friends...but more than friends...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~There goes my mind racing~

"Kyle...go out with me. I like you. Like...not like like, but more like....love like. If that makes sense..." Those words rang in my head as the continued to repeat themselves to me. Eric Cartman... The same Eric Cartman that has tormented me for years.... Likes me? In a love sense...? But how...?

~And you are the reason~

It makes sense though... All these years of bullying and yet we were still friends. We are older so maybe he became...wiser? Or at least more in line with what he wants...? I can feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth...

~That I'm still breathing~

I guess I can't deny it any longer now either, right? I do like him but I never wanted to admit it. Guess he just made my job easier...

~I'm hopeless now~

"Cartman..." I look at him, my gaze meeting his amber eyes. I feel myself smile a bit wider...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~I'd climb every mountain~

That damn smile of his... He's always been so cute... "Kyle!"

~And swim every ocean~

"I know I've been a jerk to you for so long! I'm sorry!!"

~Just to be with you~

"I never was able to understand why I did the things I did to you!!"

~And fix what I've broken~

"And I'm so sorry!!" My eyes began to burn. "God fucking damnit!!" I started to feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

~Oh, 'cause I need you to see~

I clenched my fists tightly as the tears continued to fall onto the ground. I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I've tried. 

~That you are the reason~

"Sonuvabitch!! I don't even know why I fucking love you, ya stupid JEW!!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~There goes my hands shaking~

My smile melts away as I take a step back, not surprised at his outburst. 

~Cause you are the reason~

I walk towards him and take his clenched fists into my own hands. I can see him surprised by my action.

~My heart keeps bleeding~

I get on my tiptoes to reach him and I begin gently kissing his tear stained cheek. I tighten my grip on his fists as I feel them loosen.

~And I need you now~

"Cartman... Yes... I will go out with you..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~If I could turn back the clock~

"Kyle... I'm so sorry for the way I treated you..."

~I'd make sure the light defeated the dark~

I close my eyes, feeling his warm lips drying my tears. 

~I'd spend every hour, of every day~

I open my eyes, meeting his own.

~Keeping you safe~

I instinctively raise my arms and wrap them around the smaller boy in front of me...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~I'd climb every mountain~

I feel Cartman's arms wrap around my back...

~And swim every ocean~

I rest my own hands on his chest...

~Just to be with you~

We stare into each other's eyes as we just stand there, embracing...

~And fix what I've broken~

The feeling emanating from my heart and into my entire being feels so warm.

~Oh, 'cause I need you to see~

"Cartman..."

~That you are the reason~

I can feel a blush crawling across my face...

~You are the reason~

"I love you..."

~Yeah, yeah...~

"I....uh....love you too, Kyle..." Hearing him respond makes me happy...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~I'd climb every mountain~

"So...." Cartman looked to the sky as his face turned red.

~And swim every ocean~

I stare at him and blink, "Huh? So what?"

~Just to be with you~

I look back at Kyle, feeling my face completely hot. "Does this mean that...uhhhh....we're....ummmm...going out now?"

~And fix what I've broken~

I smile at him and nod, "I guess it does, huh?"

~Oh, 'cause I need you to see~

I smile at him and lean down to him...

~That you are the reason~

I meet him by stepping on my tiptoes, meeting his lips with mine...


End file.
